Welcome to my lifea songfic
by airpeeps
Summary: This is a songfic, may be a one-shot,or it may not. the song:Welcome to my life by simple plan. I have no clue how good it is,so R&R! .
1. kogome and WelToMyLife

Discliamer-i do not own in any way welcome to my life (the song) or inuyasha.

A/n Hey!! you peoples,i know you read thse things,so please let me know by reviewing.ill take a priase,comment,flame whatevs.just review.

Welcome to my life- a song-fic

(In POV of Kagome) song – Welcome to my life by simple plan.

'_**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**_

_**Do you ever feel out of place?'**_

He left me. He left us all. Why am I even here?

'_**Like somehow you just don't belong**_

_**And no one understands you'**_

I can't really go back to my time, but I can't stay here either. Do I even belong on this world?

'_**Do you ever wanna run away?'**_

I can't stand life anymore. Almost everything reminds me of him.

'_**Do you lock your self in your room?**_

_**With the radio turned up so loud**_

_**That no one can hear you screaming'**_

Pain. That is all life is anymore. There are only a few things that I can do without thinking of him. It's a miracle that I haven't just started screaming and crying already.

'_**No you don't know what its like**_

_**When nothing feels alright**_

_**You don't know what its like**_

_**To be like me'**_

No one knows the depth or intensity of my sadness and pain. Not one person.

'_**To be hurt'**_

My life is full of hurt. He had hurt me before he died.

'_**To feel lost'**_

I don't know what to do or where to go. Who should I go to? Is there anyone that I can go to?

'_**To be left out in the dark'**_

The dark. The only place where you can't see my pain. I like the dark now.

'_To be kicked when you're down_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around'**_

He had finally chosen. He chose her, the dead miko, over me. I loved him, ad he knew that. He made his choice known not through his words, but his actions. It's like he just pushed me aside and left me stranded. He went into a heavy depression when she died, and soon followed after of his own accord. It only added salt to the wound that he had already caused.

'_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**And no ones there to save you'**_

All these feelings pent up inside, none of them let out, and no one I know seems to care to notice this pain.

'_**No you don't know what its like**_

_**Welcome to my life'**_

No one knows these feelings, no matter how much they show, if they show at all.

If anyone does, then I could finally welcome them into my life for real.

'_**Do you wanna be somebody else?**_

_**Are you sick of feeling so left out?'**_

I'm sick of all this. This is what drives people insane. Sick of feeling only pain, hate, shame, regret, and hurt. Sick of how pessimistic life has become for me. I wish I was somebody who could feel other feelings, but right now, it's impossible.

'_**Are desperate to find something more?**_

_**Before your life is over'**_

I need more than this, I feel like I'm only living half of life, but I can do nothing to do about it, nothing I can do.

'_**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?**_

_**Are sick of everyone around?**_

_**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies **_

_**While deep inside your bleeding'**_

Does anyone else feel any pain at his death? Am I the only one hurting?

Pretending like they've moved on with life, lying to themselves as well as others.

Yet no one notices me or my feelings.

'_**No you don't know what its like**_

_**When nothing feels all right**_

_**You don't know what its like**_

_**To be like me'**_

No one can feel my pain. (Does anyone even care?)

No one knows that I'm here. (Can anyone even see me?)

The same feelings all the time. No one knows what it is to be me.

'_**To be hurt**_

_**To feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**And no ones there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what its like**_

_**Welcome to my life'**_

I am screaming inside.( Can no one hear it?)

I am hurting inside. (Can no one see it?)

I am burning with pain inside.( Can no one smell my burning flesh?)

My heart is not beating.( Can no one feel it?)

My fear of life is strong. (Can no one taste it?)

'_**No one ever lied straight to your face**_

_**And no one ever stabbed you in the back'**_

He told me he loved me. Then he went and died for her.

'_**You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay'**_

I don't know why I seem happy. I'm obviously not.

'_**Everybody always gave you what you wanted**_

_**You never had to work it was always there'**_

He never really had to work for me, never really had to work to get me to love him. Never. I just did.

'_**You don't know hats it like, what it's like**_

_**To be hurt**_

_**To feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**And no ones there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what its like (what its like)**_

_**To be hurt **_

_**To feel lost**_

_**To be left out in the dark**_

_**To be kicked when you're down**_

_**To feel like you've been pushed around**_

_**To be on the edge of breaking down**_

_**And no ones there to save you**_

_**No you don't know what its like**_

_**Welcome to my life**_

_**Welcome to my life**_

_**Welcome to my life'**_

I thought these thoughts as I sung this song. I was alone. I think.

It was dark, so I'm not sure if anyone heard me or not, or if anyone was watching me.


	2. shessomarusave you

Disclaimer: I dont own the song save you or inuyasha.

(in pov of both sesshomaru and kagome. underlined is sesshomaru.)

A/n:Hi!! i hope you like it!! make sure to review. if you like it, hate it, love it, despise it, tell me.

'_**Take a breath, I pull myself together.**_

_**Just another step until I reach the door.'**_

I can't stop my heart underneath this mask of indifference,

Need to calm down, must calm down...

'_**You'll never know how it tears me up inside to see you...**_

_**I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away'**_

I remember how just a moment ago she was singing, a song that shows her feelings. She needs to get away from here, to somewhere she's never been.I, for some reason, can't bear the sight of her suffering. Since my baka brother, that filthy hanyou, died I've been stopping by here from time to time to make sure she hasn't killed herself, and to help out the others. Rin wanted me to, of course, and there's not much I won't do for her... but I've been curious about this miko for a while, ever since I met her, and she seems to be suffering, to a point that I just can't handle. I need to get her away, it will help her.

'_**Sometimes I wish I could save you,**_

_**And there's so many things that I want you to know'**_

I'm going to save her. I'm going to take her to my castle. I get this feeling that she feels like she belongs no where, but I want to prove her wrong.

She needs to...

'_**I won't give up 'til it's over**_

_**If it takes forever, I want you to know..'**_

I will 'fly' her there, so that she has no choice... this is for her own good. I am about to enter her hut...

'_**When I hear your voice, **_

_**It's drowning in the whispers'**_

"K-Miko." I say, as I near her, almost saying her name, which I'm not yet supposed to know... She looks at me, as if confused.

Is this… no it can't be….he's dead….then it's….

"Sesshomaru?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but my acute sense of hearing picked it up.

"Yes. I have come to...take you to see Rin. She... is worried for you." I said, eying her form, which seems depleted.

'_**It's form was skin and bones**_

_**There's nothing left to take.'**_

She seems starved; she has not eaten, or slept, from what I've heard.

"Oh…do what you will with me, I don't care…" I said, unsure of why he's even here. I mean, what does he care?

For some reason, her comment angers me…

"Do you realize what you have just said?" I said, a little too harshly. So far I've kept up the act of indifference... "Do you not care if you live or die? Aren't there things that are precious to you?" As soon as I said that, I knew I made a mistake.

'_**And no matter what I do,**_

_**I can't make you feel batter,**_

_**If only I could find the answer to help me understand..'**_

"…" I just broke down.

"I….did…have some…thing….but …he we-went away…a-and… s-s-stabbed… me in t-the… back…." I managed to say between sobs.

That was clearly stupid of me... "Well, ok,... you're... coming with me no matter what. You need to get away from here" I said.

'_**Sometimes I wish I could save you**_

_**And there's so many things that I want you to know**_

_**I won't give up 'til it's over I want you to know that..'**_

I picked her up, to her surprise, and carried her outside, then put her down. "I'm about to 'fly' you to my castle…" I told her, as a warning. "...But first, I'll let you walk around a bit... "I then said, actually giving her a chance to go somewhere else.

What is he-?! He had picked me up and carried me outside. He told me we're going to his castle, but first that I can walk around.

'_**If you fall, stumble down. I'll pick you up off the ground.'**_

I fell, er, well, almost fell. …He caught me.

She was about to fall, but I stepped forward in time and caught her. "Don't fall." Was all I said.

All he said was "don't fall" when he caught me, which, even in my zombie- like state, I thought was weird.

'_**If you lose faith, in you, I'll give you strength to pull through,**_

_**Tell me you won't give up**_

'_**Cause I'll be waiting if you fall**_

_**You know I'll be there for you'**_

I let her go, and after some time when she didn't move at all, I pulled her closer to me and took off towards my castle, flying of course.

He let me go and I just stood there, not sure of what to do. Then, after a bit, he pulled me closer to him and started flying toward what I thought to be his castle, but I was not sure.

'_**If only I could find the answer to take it all away'**_

She clung to me once she realized that we were airborne. I wasn't exactly holding her; she was more or less standing beside me. She had her eyes closed and and she was clinging to my Kimono as if she would fall otherwise.

When he took off like that, I almost screamed. I HATED flying, no matter what state I was in. I closed my eyes praying to kami not to let me puke, and clinging to him because it felt like I'd fall off otherwise.

'_**Sometimes I wish I could save you,**_

_**And there's so many things that I want you to know**_

_**I won't give up 'till it's over**_

_**If it takes forever I want you to know'**_

We flew almost all day to my castle, and stopped for the night.She had fallen asleep. 'What brought me to do this?' I thought, while looking at her sleeping form.

I woke up to see that we had stopped and that he was gone. 'Where did he go…?' I thought groggily, only to see him emerge from some trees a moment later.

"So I see that you're awake." I said when I looked at her." Now we can continue on to my castle... "I then continued.

'Did he stop because I had fallen asleep?' I thought. I got up and walked over to him. "We're flying the whole way, aren't we?" I asked.

"It's the fastest way." I answered. "Do you have a problem?" I then asked.

I mentally groaned, then said, "No problems here. Just curious." I said with a natural curiosity on my face. I was lying, of course.

'_**I wish I could save you**_

_**I want you to know**_

_**I wish I could save you'**_

I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Then once I was sure that she was close enough not to fall, I took off, flying for the rest of the day.

He pulled me closer, which I was shocked at, but it didn't show. I don't know how I looked then, but I was probably a mess. Not that it matters. He took off flying, and I almost screamed. I once again closed my eyes and clung to him for dear life. I might not be the most optimistic person in the world, but if I die, it'll be on my own terms, not by falling.

I could tell that she didn't like flying, but I continued none the less. I could tell that we were getting close to the castle after some time of flying, we were definitely in my lands, but we still had a while to go. When we got there, and had landed, she opened her eyes and let me go, sinking to the ground with a somewhat relived look on her face, among other things.


End file.
